Friction
by kellzoid
Summary: And loves the noblest frailty of the mind. Harry returns to Hogwarts in order to recieve inavated new protection, while at the same time, bonding with an old enemy.WARNING. Slash![HD] Rating for future chapters.


_"And love's the noblest frailty of the mind."  
_

He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't go on with this…torture. Everyday was another blow. He seemed to be sinking lower and lower into a place where he wasn't really sure he wanted to be. Where he _wanted_ to be, he decided, was at Hogwarts. But that was impossible, seeing as he still had four more grueling weeks left of summer vacation. His dayswere a blur of non-informative owls from the order, telling him to "stay put!" Promises of " we'll see each other soon". Not that he believed any of it. But he was hoping that soon someone, _anyone_, would come and gather him from Privet Drive. But he feared the worst of everyone. Feared isolation from the one world where he felt completely and utterly…_Accepted_.

_Of course you're excepted, the big prat, you're the-boy-who-fucking-lived. You are the Chosen One_

He was thinking about second year now, and a certain Ford Angelina.

_If I had the car, I would halfway to somewhere where I could get some answers by now._

But he was nowhere close to that now, and with a small glance at Hedwig, he fell asleep.

"Potter! You get yourself down here right now! Don't make me come up there, boy!"

" I'm coming, I'm coming…" grumbled Harry. He reached for his glasses, and shoved the world into focusGlancing up at the calendar, he made a mental note to cross of another day.

Harry ploddedhis way down the stairs, breathing in the scent of eggs in the air, and entered the kitchen. The aunt was bent over the stove, intent on making Dudley's eggs absolutely perfect. Emotion rose in his throat.

_If I ever say my aunt slaving over me , in any way, I think I would pass out._

His uncle, who was seated at the table, did not look up when he entered, but merely nodded.

" You said you wanted me to come down..?" He decided not to push it, the man might have something important to say. Instead, he flicked his head at an envelope addressed to him.  
" What is this?" Harry asked, picking up the creamy envelope and tearing into it.

DearMr Potter,  
The staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardrywould like to extend an invitation to join us for the remainder of the summer. In light of recent events ( Harry snorted) , we feel you would be a great deal safer within the confines of the school. Please make all necessary arrangements, and be ready to leave on the Twelfthof July.  
Someone from the school we be at your residence, promptly at Noon, to escort you to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,   
Minerva Mcgonagall

Harry beamed. He was getting away from the Dursleys! And all that sulking yesterday night had been for nothing. He scanned the letter once more. _Be ready to leave on the Twelfth of July. _That was today!

"Well? What does it say, boy?"  
" I'm leaving. Today. At noon."  
" You're not leaving like last time, I hope."  
" No. I've got to get ready."  
" Mhmm"

Harry bounded up the stairs, immensely buoyedby the fact that he was leaving. He threw all his robes into the trunk, followed by his school books, and slammed the lid shut tightly. He, for a moment, felt satisfied until a sudden wave of suspicion overwhelmed him.

_Isn't this a bit strange? I wish to leave here, and the next day-bang! I get a letter?  
_  
Struggling with this newfound doubt, he attempted to dislodge it from his mind all together.

An hour later found Harry still atop his trunk, staring out at Privet Drive. Again. Hedwig hooted softly, a gentle reminder she was in the room.

_I NEED to get out of this place. Its driving me crazy._

He could almost laugh at the irony. Here, where the worst thing he had suffered was a little abuse, was driving his crazy. Not the world where a famous dark wizard was planning his death, probably even as he thought about it.

It was here, in this world, that he was more vulnerable. And that's what scared him more than anything.

"POTTER! DOWNSTAIRS.NOW!"

_What now? Surely_ _no one is here yet…_

Again he made his away downstairs, sniffing the air disdainfully at the lingering smell of eggs. And there, sitting in his living room , was Arabella Figg. Everyone knew she was Squibb, but Harry had known her since he was little. The only thing that distinguished her as a witch was the long wand she carried. Vernon still regarded her quite coolly, even though she had entered through the front door, and had not broken even one piece of furniture. The thought made Harry smile, and he stifled a chuckle when he entered the room.

" Harry dear, How are you?" Mrs. Figg asked, holding out her arms, welcoming him into a hug.

Harry smiled and hugged her back warmly, if not awkwardly. She seemed thinner, and altogether more..faint. In the years that had passed since Harry had been sent there to be watched, she seemed to have..wilted away. But even with the hollows under her eyes, she smiled and gestured to the Dursleys.

" Say your goodbyes, Harry. We need to be going soon."

Harry's goodbyes consisted of a curt nod to Uncle Vernon, and a slight glance at Aunt Petunia. He did not even want to look at Dudley. Picking up his trunk, he walked through the door, out the garden gate, and didn't look back.

A/N: sorry this is SO short, ive been really busy lately ( lots of personal issues) but i promise, more IS coming, and it will get WAY better :)


End file.
